115940-carbine-employee-first-names-locked-on-megaservers
Content I hope this is just on the PTR server and doesn't make it to live. I understand reserving entire names of employees, but just first names is ridiculous, especially when we're told that only first and last name combinations are unique. Also, it just opens up the potential of a bug flagging other first names as reserved if someone is using them. | |} ---- I can't believe no one has discussed this conflict yet? I know somewhere in one of the recent pinned threads is another dev response talking about same first names being used and the addition to last names needed, but I can't find it (PLEASE SOMEONE FIND IT). And they also used "John" as an example for a first name. First off, ya'll doing this is contrary to what ya'll told us in that, no one can reserve names and having the same first name doesn't matter as long as prefix/surname different. I realize this is on PTR, please let us know this is not how it's going down live? Please??? We are but hours away and I really want to see a smoother naming process than launch. | |} ---- I just created characters named "Bob Jones" and "Bob Smithers" on the PTR. However, I tried "Kira Jones" and got a no go. I thought it might have been a problem with the same last name, but as it turns out, the first name "Kira" was the problem. The name "Eric" also is a no-go. As is "Thomas". "James," as well. "Smith" too - you can't use any of the names as either first or last names. I don't have the time to go through every name, but, damn, this is going to be a major fiasco if it goes to live. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Why was this even on the PTR? I suppose it could have been in order to test the name filter, but why not just say that? | |} ---- I'll go ahead and explain this one, since my team owns this system. Employees were allowed to reserve names, just like the pre-orders got to. However, the employee reservations didn't expire, because we allowed the employees to reserve their public facing names. For example, I reserved "Pyaray". When it was just 1 name, we allowed employees to keep an exclusive lock on whatever names they chose. Someone chose "John" as their reserved name, I don't even think it was someone actually named "John", but I'm not going to bother looking that up... :) With Mega Server, we expired all those names. Unfortunately there was an oversight and that change with the expired names didn't make it into the deployment of Mega Server we put on PTR. I have verified today that those names are removed from the build going up tomorrow. That being said, there are still employee reserved names, you will not be able to use those for either first or last name. Those names are mostly names you'll recognize here on the forums. Like "Pyaray", you cannot make a character with either a first or last name of that. We do not want people to try and impersonate employees. I'm sorry to those who wanted to name a character "Pyaray Worshipper" or something similar... ;) All of the names that have "staff" tags here on the forums are reserved, as is other "obvious" things like "Carbine" and "GM" and the like. There is a possibility that some names that shouldn't still be locked are still locked, if that turns out to be the case those locks will get removed in future hotfixes / deployments. If you find something locked after tomorrow that you don't feel should be, post about it, and we will look into it. There have been a lot of tasks, and this one sadly got overlooked until the last minute. And I'm glad someone posted about it, because we definitely wanted that fixed, and I personally fixed that 2 weeks ago, but I kind of last track of it after that, and it wasn't till someone posted about it that we realized that it got overlooked in the deployment. On the plus side, that's exactly what PTR is for, to find bugs. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- There's a Chua on Warhound named Eric theActor as well as an Exile named Will Smith. Perhaps this restriction is just on the PTR? EDIT: I just realized how old this post is... sorry for the res. | |} ----